Buford Tannen/Gallery
Images and videos of Biff Tannen's western outlaw ancestor Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen from Back to the Future Part III. Gallery Images Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen.jpg Buford Tannen and gang.jpg scnet_bttf2_1984.jpg|A photo of Buford at the Biff Tannen Museum in Back to the Future Part II. Scnet bttf3 0588.jpg|A photo of Buford at the Hill Valley Archives. Back Future II Screenshot 3081.jpg|"Hey, McFly!" Scnet bttf3 1314.jpg|Buford and his gang in the Palace Salloon. Scnet bttf3 1319.jpg|"You ain't Seamus McFly. You look like him, though. Especially with that dog-ugly hat." Scnet bttf3 1351.jpg|"Bartender, I'm lookin' for that no-good, cheatin' blacksmith. You seen him?" Scnet bttf3 1360.jpg|Buford is outraged, after Marty calls him "Mad Dog". Scnet bttf3 1376.jpg|"Dance!" Scnet bttf3 1380.jpg|"C'mon, runt! You can dance better than that!" scnet_bttf3_1410.jpg|"Guys, get him!" bttf31990-1158.jpg|"We got ourselves a new courthouse!" bttf31990-1159.jpg|"High time we had a hanging!" Scnet bttf3 1524.jpg|"I done shot that horse!" (Doc: "Well that's your problem, Tannen!") Scnet bttf3 1529.jpg|"Wrong! That's yours! So from now on, you'd better look behind you when you walk..." Scnet bttf3 1532.jpg|"...cause one day, you're gonna git a bullet in your back!" Scnet bttf3 1536.jpg|Riding off. Scnet bttf3 2613.jpg|"Well, lookee what we have here. Ain't you gonna introduce me to the lady; I'd like a dance!" Scnet bttf3 2660.jpg|"I damn you...to HELL!" Scnet bttf3 2670.jpg Scnet bttf3 2672.jpg|"Mighty strong words, runt!" Scnet bttf3 2680.jpg|"What's wrong, dude? You yellow?" Scnet bttf3 2713.jpg|"I'll be back this way on Monday. We'll settle this then. Right there, out in the street, in front of the Palace Saloon." Scnet bttf3 2764.jpg|"8 o'clock, Monday morning, runt. You ain't there, I'll hunt you down and shoot you like a duck!" Scnet bttf3 3511.jpg Scnet bttf3 3514.jpg Scnet bttf3 3710.jpg|"Are you in there, Eastwood?" Scnet bttf3 3714.jpg Scnet bttf3 3727.jpg|"So let's settle this once and for all, runt! Or ain't you got the gumption?" Scnet bttf3 3748.jpg Scnet bttf3 3753.jpg|"You can't do that!" Scnet bttf3 3756.jpg|"You know what I think? I think you ain't nothin' but a gutless yella turd!" Scnet bttf3 3892.jpg Scnet bttf3 3939.jpg Scnet bttf3 3944.jpg|"Prepare to meet your maker, blacksmith." Scnet bttf3 3978.jpg|"Draw!" Scnet bttf3 4000.jpg|Buford 'shoots' Marty. Scnet bttf3 4026.jpg Scnet bttf3 4030.jpg|Buford is surprised that Marty is alive. Scnet bttf3 4031.jpg|Tannen punches Marty in the chest. Scnet bttf3 4035.jpg|...and receives a fistful of iron. Back_Future_III_Screenshot_2649.jpg|Buford roars with rage, when he realises that Marty tricked him. Scnet bttf3 4047.jpg Scnet bttf3 4044.jpg Scnet bttf3 4055.jpg Scnet bttf3 4077.jpg Scnet bttf3 4083.jpg|"I hate manure!" Videos 10) Movie CLIP - Moonwalk for Mad Dog (1990) HD|Marty gets on Buford's bad side. 10) Movie CLIP - Emmett to the Rescue (1990) HD|Buford attempts to hang Marty in front of the Courthouse, until Doc intervenes. 10) Movie CLIP - Nobody Calls Me Yellow (1990) HD|Buford challenges Marty to a duel, after the former stops him from shooting Doc at the Hill Valley Festival. 10) Movie CLIP - Ain't You Got the Guts? (1990) HD 10) Movie CLIP - Time's Up, Runt! (1990) HD|Buford vs. Marty. Category:Galleries